Dead Ringer for Love
by Mz Hxde
Summary: Little Solangelo onshots. All post BOO
1. Rise with the Sun

Being the son of the sun god himself Will Solace never had any problems with rising early. It was something in his blood that woke him exactly at the right time every morning just as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

During the summer he liked being the first one awake so he could get out and enjoy the morning's stillness before the frenzy of the day to come. During the war it was the only time of the day he had to himself where he wasn't bombarded with sick or injured or his duties as head of Apollo Cabin.

Dressing quickly and kicking on a pair of old working boots, Will exited the cabin and breathed in the fresh morning air. The birds were just beginning to rouse themselves and the grass was still wet with dew and rain from the night before. It hardly ever rained in Camp due to the controlled climate but last night had apparently been an exception.

The not quite horseshoe of cabins stood as a monument to everything the camp and campers had been through in the last year and more. The big house stood firm and solid in the distance and Will couldn't help but sigh, everything was more or less as it should be.

Turning his back on the sunrise and letting the rays warm his back as he walked, Will made his way to the somewhat intimidating obsidian building where his other half was probably still dead to the world, no pun intended.

Nico di Angelo was many things, but a morning person was not one of them. Will suspected it had something to do with being the son of Hades, lord of the underworld and all that, probably the reason Nico was perpetually cold no matter what he wore, but more realistically Nico just hated getting up early.

Opening the heavy wooden door with ease Will slipped around the entrance he'd made for himself and moved across the dark floor with quiet ease until he found his boyfriends bunk, identifiable by the mop of messy black hair poking out from the top of the blankets the Italian boy had pulled around himself,

"Nico, hey Nico, wake up darlin" Will tried coaxing his lover awake with a gentle touch of his hand on the mound of blankets he suspected was Nico's shoulder, his gentle southern accent attempting to reach the interior of the cocoon the other boy had wrapped himself in,

"Go away m'sleepin" was the muffled response, Will wasn't sure if Nico was actually awake or simply reacting in his sleep, so he gently shook the sleeping boy,

"Come on darlin it's time to get up"

This time Nico raised his head staring blearily at Will and blinking the sleep somewhat out of his eyes,

"Will? Wha' time isit?" Nico's speech was still slurred with sleep and his hair was even more mussed than usual from his pillow,

"It's six thirty" Will responded, it took Nico a moment to register Will's words before he scowled at the taller boy,

"Will it's not even seven yet! Fuck off!" Nico fell back among his pillows and blankets and proceeded to curl up further,

"Oh come on Nico the sun's up!" Will tried to reason with the cranky Italian boy but it seemed that it wasn't going to work,

"Just because you rise with the sun doesn't mean the rest of us have to" Nico grumbled, "Let me sleep"

"Oh come on darlin, I was hoping we could eat breakfast together before everyone else gets up!" Will tried to pout but it felt unnatural so he quickly stopped, "I'll let you bring your blankets if you want"

This got Nico's attention, rising again from the mound of bedding he'd presumably stolen from every other bunk in the cabin he stared at Will for a moment to see if the golden haired boy was only telling him what he wanted to hear,

"Alright, but I'm sleeping in tomorrow" Nico climbed down from his bunk still wrapped in his blanket before pulling jeans and a t-shirt on and once more retrieving his blanket, "come on then Golden Boy" he sighed far too tired to argue with his bouncing blonde boyfriend.

Will smiled broadly at the nickname, he knew Nico probably meant it as some sort of backhanded insult for waking him so early but Will was too happy with his small victory to care,

"Right behind you darlin"

* * *

**I've seen this post floating around and it just screamed Soldangelo to me so this is what comes of that. Nico too tired to argue and Will getting his way.**

**If you like what I do here why not follow/favourite and leave a comment in the box below. It really makes an author's day to hear what people think of our work. Why not check out some of my other works too and maybe you'll find something else you like.**


	2. Grass

Nico didn't know what was going on. Suddenly there were more whispers and pointed glances at him than ever before. The Demeter and Aphrodite kids were being a lot nicer to him than they usually were, Piper included.

It seemed that even Percy and Jason knew something but they refused to tell him anything. Even Annabeth was acting strange and Nico had no idea what could be the cause of all this sudden odd behaviour.

It had all started a few days ago when he and Will had been sitting under Thalia's tree on Half Blood Hill just enjoying the sunshine, Will insisted the more sun Nico was exposed to the less he'd fade away and while the son of Hades wasn't exactly thrilled to be simmering in his all black attire every day spending time with Will was an added bonus.

They'd agreed to take things slow, Nico wasn't fond of public displays of affection and Will was the easy going sort so he'd agreed. This day in particular they were sitting overlooking the camp, Nico absentmindedly tearing up lumps of grass and letting them travel on the wind down to the campers below. There were a few Demeter kids lounging close by but neither Nico nor Will paid them any mind.

Ripping out another lump of grass Nico looked at Will laying on the ground beside him, his eyes shut and the sun on his face making his blonde hair shine even more. Nico considered his boyfriend for a moment before dropping the grass on his face making Will splutter and sit up,

"What the hell?" he asked wiping the blades from his face and even spitting a few out of his mouth, "Nico?"

"What?" the Italian boy grinned at the put out look on Will's face, "Something wrong _tesoro_?"

"Did you really have to throw grass at me?" Will pouted making Nico laugh a little something he'd been doing a lot more off since meeting the Son of Apollo,

"Had to check you hadn't fallen asleep in the sun. You could get sunburn" Nico's grin widened, "how would that look then? A doctor getting sunburnt"

"I'm so sure that was your reasoning" Will glared slightly, "You're just a little shit"

"That's not a nice thing to call your boyfriend Will, I should wash your mouth out with soap" Nico could only imagine how Hazel would react to Will calling him a little shit. She'd probably be the one reaching for the soap.

Will laughed this time and stood up, stretching languidly. Nico watched him slightly as his orange camp shirt rode up slightly so Nico could see a small flash of Will's toned stomach. He didn't notice the Demeter kids sat nearby gossiping because if he did well then the following few days wouldn't have been such a mystery.

* * *

Finally almost a week later Nico broke. The incessant gossiping and whispering, Jason and Percy's shit eating grins whenever they'd sit with him at meal times. Since the war and both Jason and Percy's time in Camp Jupiter they'd petitioned Chiron to be allowed to change the seating plans at meal times so that everyone could sit where they wanted.

Figuring the one person who would tell him the truth about the whole thing would be Annabeth, Nico strode with purpose to the Athena Cabin where he knew he could find the blonde haired girl cleaning up for Camp Inspection.

Being the son of the lord of the underworld had its advantages sometimes in that Nico was able to effectively scare his way into Cabin Six and find their head councillor without being bothered,

"Nico!" Annabeth was surprised to see the younger boy in her cabin but Nico suspected it had more to do with what she knew than the surprise of seeing Nico,

"Annabeth" he replied coolly, "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Sure Nico, can it wait till after Cabin Inspection though? We're kind of in the middle of it here"

Nico looked around Cabin Six which was strewn with blueprints, books and various scrolls that the children of Athena were quickly spiriting away to make the cabin look seemingly tidy for the inspection,

"No Annabeth it's important. All week people have been whispering behind their hands and staring at me as I walk past, I decided to stay in Camp because I thought you were all my friends and I wanted to be around you, if that's not the case I'll leave"

"Nico no that's not what this is!" Annabeth said quickly, she put her hands on Nico's shoulders and looked at him earnestly with her steely grey eyes,

"Then what is it?" Nico all but yelled, "Everyone seems to know something I don't and I'd like to know what the big secret is!"

"Nico I –" Annabeth somehow was at a loss for words, Nico could tell she was trying to tell him what was going on but she just couldn't work out how,

"It was the grass thing" Jason's voice from behind him made Nico jump. He turned around to see Jason and Leo Valdez standing in the centre of the cabin Jason holding a clipboard in his hands,

"The grass thing?" Nico asked very confused about what Jason could mean,

"Yeah man you threw grass at Solace and the Demeter kids saw and told everyone" Leo explained, "I mean everyone already knew you guys were a thing but the grass thing just kind of made it public"

"Why? What the hell does grass have to with Will and I?" Nico asked, he was more confused than ever now,

"Nico, grass cuttings are a symbol of homosexual love" Annabeth explained.

Nico went bright red. He'd thrown grass at Will, grass was a symbol of love. The Demeter kids saw. Everyone knew.

"Hey Nico it's ok! Everyone already knew you and Will were dating" Jason said brightly clapping Nico on the shoulder, "This way you don't have to hide it anymore"

Trust Jason to think this was a good thing. Percy probably did too seeing how alike he and Jason were,

"Igottago!" Nico ran quickly out of the Athena Cabin and headed straight for Apollo Cabin where he found Will making his bed, "We need to talk!" he wheezed, sure Apollo cabin was right next to Athena Cabin but Nico was still out of breath,

"Woah Nico you don't look so good. What did I say about resting?" Will crossed his arms as Nico wheezed,

"I'm fine. Look we need to talk, everyone knows"

"Everyone knows what?"

"About us!" Nico exclaimed, noticing that some of Will's siblings had come to watch the show; clearly the children of Apollo weren't blessed with as much tact as the children of Athena,

"What's so bad about that?" Will asked, "I know you grew up in a different time and all but –"

"It's nothing to do with that" Nico said, "I just thought –" he trailed off not really sure if he wanted all of Will's siblings to hear him,

"You just thought what Nico?"

"That I could keep you a secret for a while longer. That you wouldn't be everyone else's, just mine"

Will laughed and Nico felt himself go red again. Will probably thought he was an idiot now, gods why did he have to open his mouth? Nico was going to say something when Will grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in close before kissing all the air out of Nico's lungs.

When they parted an enormous cheer went through Cabin Seven and Nico still a little dazed just grinned lopsidedly,

"I'm all yours Death Boy" Will whispered in his ear,

"Don't call me that" Nico grumbled,

"Whatever you say darlin"

* * *

**I wanted to do the grass thing. Solangelo has been taking over my life and so has the grass thing, I tried to find the original post but it's buried somewhere in the tags so yeah you get this instead.**


	3. Nicknames

It had been a few months since Thalia had seen or spoken to Nico di Angelo or her brother. The huntresses of Artemis weren't supposed to think about or speak to boys after all, demigods or no. After some persuasion on the part of Phoebe and some of the other hunters Thalia had been granted time to send two Iris Messages, one to Jason and one to Nico.

Jason, of course, was first.

Depositing a coin into a fountain Thalia prayed to the goddess Iris and was immediately connected to Jason at Camp Half Blood,

_"Thalia!" _the blonde boy was happy to see his sister, readjusting his glasses on his face he beamed at the older girl, _"hey, how are you?"_

"I'm great, how's everything at camp?" Thalia smiled back easily, for all the years they were apart Thalia still looked at Jason like the little boy she'd known all those years ago,

_"Oh yeah everything's been going great, you know we convinced Chiron to make meal times more Roman? Yeah no one has to sit at a table for just their Godly parent anymore you can sit wherever you like!"_

"How on earth did you get Chrion to agree to that?" Thalia asked, she never in a million years thought the old Centaur would agree to anything that differed from years of tradition,

_"Well Percy helped, Frank, Hazel and Nico too since they've all been to Camp Jupiter" _Jason launched into an explanation about how they were making changes at Camp Half Blood and even laughed at his stories about encounters with things like the climbing wall and capture the flag, _"I got Nico and Percy on my team now and Annabeth has Piper on hers and even with all three of us we still lost!"_

"How is Nico these days?" Thalia asked, her last encounter with the Son of Hades hadn't really given her time to catch up with the boy especially after what happened with his sister and the hunters of Artemis,

_"Nico? Yeah he's fine, Will's taking good care of him" _Jason said offhandedly

"Will?" Thalia could only think of one person called Will at Camp and that was Will Solace, Apollo's son. He was a healer if Thalia remembered right, "Is Nico not well? I mean does he spend a lot of time in the infirmary?"

_"Oh man you don't know!"_ Jason paled, _"I'm not saying anything till you speak to Nico, he'll kill me if I say anything!" _

This only made Thalia curious, what on earth could Nico and Will Solace be doing that Jason feared for his life if he told Thalia? She ended her Iris message with Jason promising to see him as soon as she could and, fishing out another golden drachma from her pocket prayed to the goddess once more this time to connect her to Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

Nico and Will weren't expecting company; as such the pair was lying on top of Nico's bunk in various states of undress. Since being 'outed' as a couple they'd spent a lot more time in Nico's cabin since it was the only place they could be alone. Jason Grace and Percy Jackson walking in like they owned the place notwithstanding,

"Gods Nico" Will murmured into the younger boys neck, inbetween peppering it with kisses and small bites,

"Ah Will" Nico's hands were tangled in Will's golden hair and he was mumbling in Italian, "Tesoro, diletto, adorato"

"I don't know what you're saying darlin but keep saying it" Will grabbed a hold of Nico's wrists as they untangled from his hair and pinned the dark haired boy's hands above his head while Will peppered kisses all along Nico's hips,

"Delizia, gioia, il piacere, godimento" Nico was fairly sure his grasp on the English language had failed by this point, Will's breath was hot on his stomach and he squirmed in his lovers grasp,

"Nico, babe, you're amazing" Will drawled as his kisses moved lower along Nico's hips his breath ghosting slightly over Nico's still clothed lower half, "who knew Death the Kid was so lovely"

"D-don't call me that" Nico gasped slightly as Will's kisses got very close to the waistline of his black jeans,

_"WHAT THE FUCK NICO!"_

Thalia Grace's voice made both Nico and Will jump away from each other and look throughout the cabin for the source of the voice. A small fountain in the corner of the room that Nico could swear wasn't there before was showing the image of a very shocked looking Thalia, her sky blue eyes widened to almost cartoonish proportions,

"T-thalia?" Nico stammered trying to find his shirt, "what are you doing?"

_"I could ask you that! What the hell?" _

"Um well, I'm gay" Nico offered as explanation, "and I'm dating Will"

_"You're fourteen Nico! How old is Solace?" _

"I'm sixteen ma'am" Will replied, apparently even he knew better than to argue with the daughter of Zeus,

_"Gods above Nico he's two years older than you!"_ Thalia was apparently still shocked at what she'd stumbled into,

"Look Thalia I get that you're just trying to look out for me here but Will and I are together and yes he's older than me but I mean technically I was born in the 40s so I'm older than him"

Thalia's face lost its surprised look and she stared at Will who fidgeted nervously. It was one thing to have everyone and their cousin know about the pair at camp but another for an immortal daughter of the lord of the skies himself to know and be apparently rather furious about the whole thing.

After a few moments of silence Thalia spoke again,

_"Did you call him 'Death the Kid'?" _Thalia asked staring at Will before bursting into a fit of laughter, _"Gods I'm sorry Nico but death the kid? That's hilarious!"_

"It is not!" Nico knew his face was red, he knew Will gave him ridiculous nicknames but he'd hoped to keep the other people who knew about it to a minimum,

"There's nothing wrong with it, I know Percy and Jason think it's funny when I call Nico Sunshine or babe but – "

"Shut up!" Nico squeaked, cutting Will off before he could give Thalia more ammunition,

_"Sunshine!"_ Thalia almost doubled over laughing,_ "Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Sunhine!"_

"Oh shut up Thalia!" Nico was about to wave his arm through the message but Thalia spoke again,

_"We're coming to camp; this is too good to pass up. I'm sure the girls would be up for capture the flag, and Lady Artemis wouldn't say no if I ask nicely" _Thalia was still laughing when Nico swiped his hand through the picture effectively cutting off anything the hunter was going to say,

"Will!" Nico turned back to the blonde boy but was rather effectively silenced as Will pinned him down again and kissed him roughly,

"So where were we, Sunshine?"

The look in Will's eyes made Nico forget all about Thalia Grace and what she may or may not be planning.

* * *

**The solangelo is strong, so are stupid nicknames from sons of sun gods. I should be working on other stuff but dammit if the Solangelo isn't so strong it overpowers everything else. **

**If you have an idea you'd like to see then sent it my way and I'll do what I can to make your idea a reality, well a reality on the internet anyway.**

**As always if you liked this why not follow/favourite and leave a review in the box below. It really makes my day to see what you all think of my work.**


End file.
